Kyoya's Rights
by Kajune
Summary: With the arrival of his parents, Hibari has to deal with the life they chose to give him, and his own feelings.
1. Mr and Mrs Hibari

**Title** : Kyoya's Rights

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Hurt / Comfort / Romance

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OOCness. OCs.

**Summary **: With the arrival of his parents, Hibari is forced to deal with the life they choose to give him, and his own feelings.

* * *

**Mr. and Mrs. Hibari**

* * *

Hibari never thought he would see his parents again.

It was his 4th birthday when they left to explore the world and make money. When he was with them, they taught him nothing but discipline, and how to treat others. They taught him how to be a strong boy and not get involved in useless activities. Hibari cried on the night of his 4th birthday. They left without a trace or even a single word, they were gone, but he knew they were not dead, he just treated them as if they never existed. When he was 5, he ran out of the house to go find them. He ran into a crowd of larger men who pushed him around once they saw him. Hibari snapped, and killed them all.

It was the first time he killed anyone.

This incident was part of the reason why he disliked crowds, because it reminded him of those men, and _them_; his parents. One day they came to his house, with smiles on their faces and wasted no time to look around the place. His father found bird food and threw it away without saying anything. His mother found phone numbers on his cell phone and deleted them all.

When Hibari snapped and yelled at them, they gave him a reply calmly.

"We have found the perfect young girl to be your future wife." His father said.

Hibari was speechless. He had no interest in women, or men, and wasn't planning to either.

"She is rich, beautiful and extremely talented, she is 13 years old." His mother added.

Hibari could not make words. He wasn't even sure if he was shocked, angry, sad or confused. He only knew two things that are, he hated his parents and wanted them gone as soon as possible. He sighed, and his father noticed that, causing him to glare.

"What is the matter, Kyoya? We found a lovely Japanese girl and you should be happy."

Hibari let a moment of silence occur, much to his father's disliking.

"You've changed, in a bad way. First you look grumpy, second you have bird food, third you have many phone numbers, and forth you do not appreciate our hard work."

"We want you to be happy, Kyoya-kun. At least show some joy in it."

"I don't want a woman." Hibari said coldly.

His father snapped.

"WHAT!?"

So did his mother.

"How could you say such a thing!?"

"I don't have any interest in women."

"Then how can you keep the Hibari family going!?" His father questioned.

"I have no interest in your traditions, father."

_Slap!_

Hibari stood still with his face looking towards his right, due to a powerful blow to the cheek, from his enraged father.

"You have lost your mind, Kyoya! You sound so much like a herbivore. Have you been associating with them?"

"..."

"Have you fallen for one of them?" His mother asked.

"I want some answers, Kyoya. Right this minute."

"..."

His silence, earned him a beating for hours.

* * *

Later that day, Hibari got to meet the young girl his parents wanted him to marry. She was exactly the way they described her. She was beautiful, skilled, and smart. She could cook delicious food and tell funny jokes. She was every man's dream, well, not every man. After the meeting, Hibari's mother took her back to her house, while his father got mad again.

"How could you not be interested in such a person!? She's shown you everything she can, what else do you want?"

"You're in love with someone else, right? That is the only reason as to why you have no interest in her."

"..."

"Are you planning on staying quiet any longer?"

Hibari thought of the beating he had earlier.

"No."

"Good. I want this person you have fallen for brought here at once! Do you understand me?"

"I love no one."

"Then how!? How can you not love her?"

"I don't know."

"Are you Gay!?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why!?"

"I said I don't know!"

"Then we'll figure this all out tomorrow, go to bed."

"It's not even fully dark yet."

"Go, me and your mother are going to sort some things out."

"Yes, father."

Hibari obeyed his father's demand and left the room. All the while Hibari had noticed a bird staring at them through a window while sitting on a tree ever since his parents arrived.


	2. The Bird

**Title** : Kyoya's Rights

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**The Bird**

* * *

Hibari entered his bedroom, but didn't bother to close the door afterwards.

"Kufufu."

The sound of a familiar laughter caused Hibari to stand still, but he didn't seem surprised at all. Mukuro came into the room through the open door, with his well-known smile on his face.

"You shouldn't leave your bedroom door opened, anyone could get in." Mukuro said.

"I knew you were going to enter, so I didn't bother." Hibari stated, while looking over his right shoulder.

"How could you possibly know?"

"I knew from the start that you had taken control over a bird and used it to spy on me and my parents."

Mukuro was a bit surprised with Hibari's answer. He thought he was under perfect cover, but this is Hibari Kyoya he was talking about, so one couldn't expect him to not be so sharp. Brushing those thoughts aside, Mukuro smiled wider.

"Then I don't need to explain myself."

"Absolutely."

Hibari turned round, to face the other directly. He narrowed his sight towards Mukuro's miss-matched eyes, and would be pretty pissed if Mukuro took his eyes off of him. Why? Because he wants the other to focus on him and his words.

"I will bite you to death if you tell anyone about my parents." Hibari threatened.

"I can see how cruel they are to you. I almost feel sorry for you. I have not heard of or seen such evil parents."

"They're not just evil," Hibari looked away, out of shame. "They are the worst people I have ever met."

Mukuro failed to show a mischievous look at Hibari, revealing a worried one. He can sense a hint of sadness in Hibari's tone, but he wasn't bold enough to just talk about it. One of the reasons is that it is too out of character for him to do. Mukuro had not known his own parents very well, or he hardly knew them at all. So he did not understand about the bond between a father and mother, with their child. Hibari seems to be suffering from loneliness, but Mukuro was clearly sure that _he_ would only make things worse for Hibari. Mukuro put a mask back on, in case Hibari saw his expression.

"I always believed that I was the worst."

Hibari looked back at Mukuro, unaware of his sympathy. "You are in 2nd place." Hibari glared at him, because he disliked him being around for too long. "Now, get out."

"Kufufu." Mukuro laughed. "I will be watching you," Mist began to surround his figure. "Hibari." The mist faded and took him with it.

Hibari then closed the door and changed his clothes before going to bed. He had showered enough for today anyway. (4 times)

* * *

The next morning, Hibari shot out of bed. He had a nightmare, the worst nightmare ever! Hibari shook his head to forget all images of it, even though they came from a memory, a very sad, and painful memory. Hibari did his morning activity and came downstairs, only to find his parents gone. Hibari was relieved, and wished yesterday was a dream. He denied this once he spotted the bird on the tree again. He gave it a glare, before heading for the kitchen.

Though his parents were not around, Hibari could not have his breakfast in peace. He had to pick up his tonfa and throw it, until it got stuck to a wall; he missed his prey. Mukuro felt pleased to have survived a not-so well-aimed tonfa. He approached Hibari, while still sporting that mask of his.

"Your parents will come back soon, so try to endure as much relaxation as you can."

"..."

Hibari refused to talk to Mukuro, it was a waste of his breath doing so.

"They seem to being running around town, talking to civilians."

Hibari changed his mind, talking might earn him something.

"What about?" He asked.

"Oya oya, you never seem so jumpy when I talk about the Vongola." Mukuro commented, only earning a death-glare from Hibari. "I don't know, I wasn't close enough to hear. I haven't seen anyone you might know talking to your parents, so I'm not sure if it's about you."

"They wouldn't of been here if it wasn't about me." Hibari growled.

"True, but they seem like the type who would love to spend a lot of money on whatever they lay their fingers on. In other words, they enjoy buying souveniers."

"Trust me, they are not like that."

"You have not seen them for so long, right? How can you possibly know?"

"I just do, so shut up."

Hibari finds this conversation becoming useless to continue, so he ends it rudely. Mukuro prevents any reaction towards Hibari's attitude, and instead he changes the subject a little.

"Maybe you're becoming more like them."

His words earned him flying fists and tonfas for an hour.

* * *

After Mukuro left the house, Hibari did so too. He locked the front door and gate, to prevent anyone - especially his parents - from getting in. Today was Monday, so Hibari had to go to school. When his parents left him he had not gone to his current school yet, so he hopes they don't know where it is.

The day started normally, in other words, the way Hibari liked it. Things began changing right at the start of the 1st lesson. The headmaster, came into his 'office', and gave him horrible news. He informed Hibari that his parents have come to the school and have had him taken from his position and allowed to study like any other student, just for a day, because they have another school for him to go to. It is said to be a very very strict school and only the rich and well disciplined students get to go, Hibari is said to be one of them.

Hibari sustained his emotions and feelings the best he could, until the headmaster was far away enough to not hear him bash his desk into bits. He failed to keep tears from rolling down from his eyes, as well as keeping his temper under control. He threw his chair out the window and smashed the glass to bits.

He hated them, he hated his parents so much.

Hibari was about to throw a sofa out the window if Mukuro did not appear out of the mist and grab it from the other end.

"Calm down, Hibari!" He yelled, with the mask unwillingly gone.

Hibari couldn't stop crying, nor growling, and clawing the sofa. He could barely keep his sanity and shacked the sofa up and down to make Mukuro release it. Mukuro didn't, and Hibari didn't shake it _that _long. He was blinded by anger caused by sadness. Just like Mukuro had thought, he was lonely. Hibari felt a bit more comfortable once said illusionist came over to him - who had released the sofa and collapsed onto his knees - and held him in his arms.

Hibari's cries were loud, but no one could hear him because no one was near by, out of luck. Mukuro kept Hibari close and tight, while not knowing the full reason as to why he is comforting this person. Hibari didn't care, he just cried and cried, soaking Mukuro's shirt and hurting his own lungs, that have not let out such a loud cry before. Not, since the night of his 4th birthday.

* * *

Hibari breathed deeply, to calm himself. Mukuro kept him close and looked at his face. There was no emotion. Mukuro didn't feel like covering up his sad expression, and was a bit glad that Hibari didn't bother to look up. When Hibari seemed much better, Mukuro carried him - out of instinct - over towards the sofa, and laid him there. Mukuro examined him again, and found no trace of emotion, or even a soul.

He refused to think that the worst may of happened, so he got a tissue from one of Hibari's drawers in his desk, and whipped any wet tears left on his cheeks and edges of his eyes. After throwing the tissue in the bin, Mukuro placed a hand on Hibari's left cheek, and put his mask back on.

"Only you can decide your own destiny."

With that, he walked away.


	3. Childhood Tears

**Title** : Kyoya's Rights

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Childhood Tears**

* * *

When Hibari came back to his senses, he saw Kusakabe calling his name and shaking him by the shoulder. Once Hibari's eyes slightly widened, Kusakabe then knew that Hibari was back to normal. He sighed deeply.

"I'm so glad that you're alright, Kyo-san." He said, looking very pleased.

Hibari did not reply. He took his eyes off Kusakabe and examined the room. The Perfects were cleaning up the mess and replacing the damaged furniture. Despite Kusakabe starting to ask him some questions, Hibari could barely make the words out, since his mind was clinging onto some thoughts. The Perfects looked surprised when their leader simply walked out the room.

Hibari's face still looked a bit emotionless, as he took a walk along the halls. He looked through each classroom he walked by for 2 seconds, and went over to the next one. He felt some emptiness after hearing the news from the headmaster. It was like his parents had stolen something from his heart, making it harder for him to act the same. He so loved his school, and never wanted to leave it behind unless it was completely necessary. Whenever he could, he would come back to it and gaze up at the beauty of it.

Namimori Junior High was like his life.

His parents have finally discovered it, and his position here, and did not hesitate to remove him from all of it. He couldn't do anything to them, he just couldn't. Everyone would agree tot hat because of their status, as his legal guardians. Hibari so didn't want to leave this school, and he so didn't understand why Mukuro was standing just outside the school's entrance.

Hibari had just reached the end of the hall and looked out the window, only to spot the illusionist looking back up at him, smiling. Hibari thought he had left already, and never to reappear so soon. Anyway, Hibari went downstairs, to talk to him.

When he finally reached the other, he made frozen eye contact with him.

"Nice to see you as your old self again." Mukuro said, without any reply. "I have bad news for you."

Hibari felt very uncomfortable with Mukuro's words. Bad luck can only be caused by his parents, and he can't imagine what they have done now.

"Your parents have bought a large house not far from yours, which means they are staying for quite a long time."

"Is that all the bad news there is?" Hibari asked, with a hint of fear in the tone of his voice.

"No."

Hibari froze, what else could there be?

"They have run into Dino and they have already talked to him, about what I am-"

Mukuro was cut off, by a flying fist that landed heavily on his cheek.

"I want you to get rid of them! Send them to Hell! Not just stand by and watch them take everything away from me!" Hibari yelled, bringing pain to his throat again.

Mukuro looked at Hibari, with the smile gone. Not only did the other look frustrated, but sounded a bit paranoid. That was so unlike the Hibari Kyoya he knew. But what could he say? Since Hibari's parents _are_ really cruel. He couldn't say a thing, but he could of done something, instead of sitting back and watching Hibari's life come to an end. Though it is Hibari's life, and said person must look after that life on his own, without bringing Mukuro into the picture.

"This is none of my business." Mukuro said coldly.

Hibari responded by throwing another fist towards his other cheek. Blood spat out of Mukuro's mouth, before said person looked directly into the other's raging eyes.

"You are a part of this, Mukuro." Hibari growled. "Ever since you watched them come into my house."

Mukuro thought for a while, and couldn't think of any reason why he wasn't part of this situation. He was clearly a part of it, just like Hibari said. So he whipped the blood that slid down from the edge of his lip, and gave the other a tap on the shoulder, before smiling.

"I will help, but not with everything."

Hibari nodded, as he tried to calm down a bit more. The 2 stood just outside the school together, silently. One smiling and the other looking quite upset. Mukuro did not want the other to cry again. It was painful seeing it the last time, so he tightened his grip on the other's shoulder, before he could say anything.

"Don't cry, it'll only make things worse."

Hibari nodded again, but failed to keep his word when his mind drifted back into the memories of the couple that ruined his life. Tears began to appear, and Hibari couldn't stop them. Mukuro sighed, and took his hand back. He so didn't like that look on Hibari's face. So much pain, so much anger and sadness. It was too much to endure for Mukuro. It was amazing, the fact that Hibari had kept all this pain for so long, so it isn't all that bad to see him suddenly let it all out. But twice in a row wasn't good at all.

"Help...me." Hibari whispered, as the worst of memories appeared in his head.

Mukuro reached over for him, and took him in his arms. He listened, to Hibari's small whispers.

"No."

He kept saying the same word, repeatedly. All Mukuro could do now, was hold him tighter, until he fainted.

* * *

Hibari's eyes felt wet and soggy, hard to open. His head felt dizzy, but the rest of him felt comfort. When he realized what comfort was he feeling, he forced his eyes open. It was the sofa of his house, which he knew so well. Yes, indeed, from the color of the walls and the familiar lighting caused by the sun, he was definitely back in his own living room.

His eyes quickly spotted Dino, closing the window he doesn't remember leaving opened. The curtains are pulled, covering the sun's light from that direction. Too grief stricken to think clearly, Hibari's mind just shuts down a bit as he watches Dino turn to him, and express a bit of surprise to see him awake.

"Kyoya, you're alright."

"I'm...not dead, am I?"

Not like, how a memory re-lived during his latest nap reminded him.

"What? Of course not, you're just-"

The blonde is cut off by the sound of the door bell, and suddenly,

"Damn it!"

Dino shoots up the stairs, as if trying to evade detection. Unable to move much, Hibari is left to faintly wonder what is going on.

"Kyoya-kun, open the door!"

His mother shouts from outside.

Hibari tries to muster the strength to say he can't, but the words can barely make it out louder than a whisper. This is what he has been reduced to; a piece of nothing.

"Kyoya-kun!"

She shouts again, and as he lies there fearing he'll be beaten for sure, everything suddenly goes quiet.

There is no shouting, no knocking or bell ringing, just the faint sound of leaves blowing and birds chirping. Everything seems so oddly peaceful. The urge to fall asleep again is strong, but feeling as though he has slept far too often already, Hibari tries to fight the feeling off.

He pulls himself off the sofa, and makes it to the front door. Swallowing his guts, he opens the door, and what he sees is a bird sitting on the outer wall of his house, facing Hibari's right. There is no sign of his parents, but there are traces; newly bought items left by the door.

Hibari looks up at the bird and glares, wondering what the amused-looking thing has done.

At least it wasn't chirping in his face.


End file.
